


I was in your pants

by Shadadukal



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after "Out of their Minds" and just before "My Three Crichtons". I don't believe these eps follow each other so closely but it worked for the story…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was in your pants

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won 3rd place in "Best Romance: John/Aeryn: R-NC-17" at the 2007 Terra Firma Fanfiction Awards.

"You were in my shoes; I was in your pants."

"Excuse me," John said, shocked.

Aeryn bit her bottom lip and grinned at him, challenging. She took off, running down the corridor. He jumped after her.

Aeryn was heading towards the crew's living quarters. He put on a burst of speed and tackled her. She somehow managed to turn in her fall so he ended up with his head on her stomach. She raised her eyebrows at him.

Aeryn made no move to push him away. Encouraged, but still infuriated and a little bit anxious about what she might have done while in his body, he moved up hers. Taking all his weight on his arms, he stared at her. She was still wearing that same slightly insolent grin.

"What did you do?" he growled at her.

"Not going to tell you," she answered playfully.

"I want to know," he insisted.

"I can't _tell_ you…but I could show you if you really wanted to know," she said, keeping her voice emotionless now.

His breath hitched and his heart began to beat faster. Could she be serious? But maybe she hadn't done anything, err, significant while in his body.

*

Aeryn was looking John in the eye, watching him come to a decision.

"All right, show me," he told her, getting up and extending his hand to help her up.

She gracefully accepted and, holding his hand, led the both of them to her quarters. Once inside, she let go of his hand and locked the door, pulling the privacy curtains closed.

She turned back to John, who was waiting silently, watching her.

"So, you want to know, hmm?" she teased, her smile coming back to her face.

"Yes, show me," he answered, with tension in his voice.

"You'll have to do exactly as I tell you otherwise I won't be able to show you properly," she said, trying to stifle her amusement.

She saw him hesitate briefly before he decided: "OK."

"Take your boots and pants off."

"What?! No!" he exclaimed, scandalized.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," she smirked. "And you have to keep your shirt on. You do want to know what I've done, don't you?" she added.

"If I take my pants off, you have to do the same," he tried to bargain.

"We'll see."

His mouth set in a stubborn line. So, he was going to make it difficult. She needed to encourage him, make him see he wasn't going to end up with his pants in his hands and her staring at him. She stepped into his personal space. He stood his ground. Cupping his face, she brought his head down to kiss him. She licked his lips and tried to push her tongue inside his mouth. He resisted at first but finally opened up to her, letting her explore his mouth.

*

John rested his hands on Aeryn's hips. She had taken him by surprise. When she had come near him, he was concerned that she might hit him but he didn't want to back down. He certainly hadn't expected that. He let her take the lead, afraid she might bolt if he pushed her too fast. He felt her hand on his stomach and getting lower. His heart was pounding. She slipped her hand into the waistband of his leathers and unbuttoned them.

She suddenly broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Take your pants off now," she demanded.

He still looked slightly hesitant. Aeryn decided to show him the way. She bent over to take off her own boots.

*

Encouraged by what he saw, John began to untie the laces on his boots as well. Standing barefoot in Aeryn's cell, he looked at her. She had removed her pants and stood before him in PK black underwear and her leather vest. God, she was gorgeous, shaking her head, her untied hair flowing about her beautiful face. But apparently, she wasn't gonna lose any more clothes, not yet any way. He had grown a bit firmer, just looking at her. If he wanted to get laid, he had to play by her rules, even if he might end up humiliated. Taking a deep breath, he unzipped his pants and let them slide to his ankles. He had to choose to go commando today too. He stepped out of his pants and looked Aeryn straight in the eye.

*

Aeryn returned John's look. She had noticed his arousal but for now chose to ignore it.

"Let's go into the shower, shall we?" She waved in the direction of the shower stall, indicating he should go first.

As he walked in front of her, she admired his backside. Perfect.

*

"What now?" he asked once in the shower, keeping his back to Aeryn. He felt her press against him from behind. It seemed she had removed her leather vest. She reached around his waist and her hands closed on his erection. He inhaled deeply as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

She moved from base to tip slowly but firmly. She swiped across his crown. He'd been alone, with only his hands, for too long. To have another's hands on his cock, _her_ hands… he was instantly, achingly hard, harder then he'd been in a long time.

Aeryn whispered in his ear: "John, the bottle on the left. Pour some of what's in it in my hands." Her breath tickled the shell of his ear. It was hard to concentrate on something else other than his engorged dick in her hand. But he managed to reach for the bottle and unscrew it. He poured some of the liquid in Aeryn's palm.

She brought her hand back to his cock. It was cool or maybe it just felt like that because he was hot, so hot, burning up. Aeryn increased the friction. One of her hands dropped to his balls. She stroked them lightly, cupping them gently.

Too soon, he was on the brink.

"Aeryn, you got…gotta stop…won't last," he stuttered, breathlessly.

"You don't wanna know any more?" she murmured. "I went farther than that."

"I can…guess what…what you did…" he breathed deeply, trying desperately to hold back. _Please, baby, stop, don't make me come. I want to make love to you. Let me love you._

As if she had heard him, Aeryn eased her movements, taking her hands away from his cock and letting them rest at his waist for a moment, which allowed him to regain some control over his body. And then her hands crept up under his T-shirt with intent. She grazed his nipples, pinched them. A loud groan escaped his lips. She tugged on his shirt. He helped her and then he was completely naked. Aeryn stepped away from his back. Her underwear joined his tee.

An instant later, she was his arms, kissing him hard. His hands roamed everywhere he could reach. As much as he had enjoyed being in her body, being in his own offered a lot of other possibilities. Reaching behind her, he turned the shower on, being mindful of the temperature.

Aeryn stepped away from him and under the spray, throwing her head backwards, letting the water run through her beautiful black hair. He forgot to breathe for one second, stunned by her beauty. He gathered her in his arms again, kissing her, tasting her with his tongue. He trailed kisses down her neck, ran his tongue along her collarbone. She trembled. Looking up at her face, he saw her biting her bottom lip, eyes closed. He moved lower, flicking his tongue over her already-hardened nipple, taking her breast in his mouth, sucking on it. Aeryn gripped his shoulders, moaning. He moved to do the same to her other breast.

*

Hezmana, the human was talented. The things he did with his tongue, his mouth. She had almost forgotten that from her night with him on the false Earth. She caressed his shoulders, ran her hand through his hair, so soft.

He licked down her abdomen, stopping for a moment at her navel. Looking down, she saw he was on his knees in front of her. Gently, he parted her legs open. She knew what he wanted to do; she had been so surprised when he'd done it then, almost strangling him. Now, she was impatient that he got to it.

*

John was taking his time, stroking Aeryn's inner thighs, reveling in the feel of her soft skin. She was aroused; he inhaled, marking her scent in his memories. He went to stroke the back of her knees. Aeryn was very sensitive there. She tugged at his hair, moaning, trying to direct him to her sex. He chuckled. He parted her lips delicately and ran his tongue down to her center, dipping in while pressing on her clit with the pad of his thumb.

Aeryn moaned, arching her back, thrusting forward. John continued his ministrations. Looking up, he saw her brace herself against the shower wall.

He worked her, using his tongue, his lips, his fingers, bringing her closer to the edge and then easing up. And doing it again and again. Aeryn groaned her frustration and tugged on his hair hard.

"Ouch! Jeez, woman, you're too strong!" he complained.

He got up and Aeryn cupped his face to kiss him roughly. He answered with the same passion, pouring all his love and desire into the kiss. He gathered her up in his arms and Aeryn locked her legs around his waist fiercely.

*

John was taking too much time again, kissing her slowly now. Her crotch was aching and she needed to have him inside her now. There would be time for slow later in the night.

"Now, John. I want you in me _now_ ," she demanded.

*

He locked eyes with Aeryn. He took his time, kissing her again, before entering her slowly, inch by inch, enjoying the tight feel of her around him. Groaning as he was all there, echoing Aeryn's moan.

He remained still for a moment, then backed her up against the wall to take some weight off his arms. He thrust into her, slowly at first, then with more vigor as she arched against him and clutched at him fiercely.

Her nails stung against his back; there would surely be marks. Her breathing became more laborious. He kissed her again, caressing her side softly, contrasting with the strength of his thrusts.

*

She was close, so close, and desperately wanted to take him over the edge with her. She met his kiss with all the passion she could muster, squeezing him as hard as she could inside her. He groaned against her mouth even as he jerked against her.

*

John managed a few more thrusts before he released himself into her, hoping Aeryn was there with him before he completely lost all thoughts to his orgasm.

*

Aeryn gave herself over to her climax a microt before John was there. When she went back to her senses, she realized he had come as well. He was softer in her now. She went to kiss him again slowly.

*

As they kissed, John carefully pulled out and gently lowered Aeryn to the floor, never breaking their kiss once.

When they broke apart, Aeryn gazed into his eyes lovingly, or so it seemed. She dragged him under the shower spray again.

They hugged and kissed while they showered together.

After a moment, Aeryn apparently decided it was enough and turned the water off. She stepped out of the stall and wrapped herself in a towel, handing him one as well.

As he dried himself, he watched her, half-waiting for the other shoe to drop. Once she was finished, Aeryn put her towel on the shower partition. She walked to the bed and turned to him. She was so beautiful, with her long legs, her muscular arms, her toned stomach, her pale skin…His gaze lingered on the scar left by Larraq's knife. She was different, something else entirely, that alien woman who could kill him with her bare hands if she wanted to. He desired her like no other woman he had ever met before her.

"Come here, John," she said.

 _What now?_ He dropped the towel on the floor and approached her. He stopped a few inches from her, looking into her blue-gray eyes.

Before he could comprehend what had happened, he was on his back in her bed, with Aeryn sitting comfortably on his crotch, the wind almost knocked out of him, his arms pinned to his sides.

"Damn, woman, are you trying to kill me?" he said, still shocked.

"No, I need you alive for what I've planned," she purred in her most sensuous voice.

And she leaned down to kiss him slowly, then dipping her tongue in and out of his mouth provokingly. He groaned and his hips jerked upwards against her without conscious thoughts on his part. He was still pinned though, she had such a tight hold on him.

*

Aeryn broke the kiss and sat up. She admired his chest. She wanted to touch him badly but that meant freeing his hands and she didn't want to lose the control she had over him. She wriggled on top of him, rubbing his hardened cock against her own arousal.

His eyes rolled close and he jerked upwards again, his head pressing against the pillow.

She continued her movements, paying close attention to the emotions and sensations playing across John's face. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Stop that," he panted.

"Umm, I thought you liked what I was doing," she replied, stopping her movements nonetheless.

"You're killing me here." John tried to move his hands and then looked pointedly at Aeryn.

Keeping hold of him, she bent down to suckle at the hollow of his throat, nibbling his skin softly. She flicked her tongue against him, tasting him.

She sat up again and stared down at him. She stroked his wrists with her thumbs.

"Don't move," she said and she released him without waiting for his opinion on her demand.

*

John was finally free to move but he kept his hands flat on the bed, wanting to give Aeryn her chance to do whatever she had obviously in store for him.

She ran her fingers on his chest, the ghost of a touch which made him tingle all over. Then her hands, playing with his chest hair, stroking his nipples with the heel of her hands. She bent down and licked them one after the other. They hardened under the pressure of her tongue.

She was exploring his body slowly. There hadn't been much time for it before; they'd rushed on the false Earth, stressed out by the situation and the probability of impending death. Now, she was taking her time, getting the lay of the land.

She moved further down his body, leaving kisses and licks on his stomach…getting lower. He enjoyed the attention but he was getting impatient again.

Unfortunately, Aeryn completely ignored the area he most wanted her to touch and licked the inside of his thighs. Taking hold of his knees, she spread his legs apart to accommodate herself. She kissed behind his knee, flicking her tongue against his skin. He wasn't as sensitive here as she was, which she soon realized.

She slowly stroked her way up the inside of his thighs. He was aching for her to pay attention to his swollen cock. He wasn't gonna beg though. She couldn't have missed it; she had chosen to ignore it on purpose.

*

With John lying on his back, she couldn't access his eema and his back the way she wanted.

"Turn over," she said, with a voice hoarse from desire.

He hesitated a moment before he turned on his side, not really lying on his stomach. Stubborn man!

She ran her hands over his muscular eema, massaging his cheeks. She licked all the way up his spine slowly. He let out a moan that was muffled by the pillow he had buried his face in. She fitted herself against his back, taken over by a sudden desire to feel as much of him skin to skin as possible.

He turned to face her again and then rolled onto his back taking her up with him until she lay on top of him.

Aeryn raised herself on her elbows to look at him. Lowering her head again, she nuzzled his nose with her own. She nibbled his bottom lip, then sucked it into her mouth.

As she moved back, he tried to follow her with his lips to continue the kiss.

*

She ran her tongue up his shaft, touching tip to tip to delicately gather the drop leaking out. Then she took him in her mouth slowly. So wet and warm. She did wicked, wicked things with her tongue, like she was rippling it against his cock. God, he wouldn't be able to hold back for long if she kept that up. His hands cradled her head, the feel of her silky hair wonderful against his skin. She let go of him and sat up, but not before she had pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick.

Aeryn got on her knees above him and sank slowly on his erection, arching her back. Pure bliss. She began to move up and down on top of him, her hips gyrating. John thrust back up against her forcefully and Aeryn squeezed him hard.

She bent down to kiss him again, mimicking their actions with her tongue. He wanted to roll her over and spend arns exploring her body but he settled for stroking her back and her ass while she did most of the work.

Aeryn sped up her movements, becoming more erratic. Her mouth latched at the pulse point on his neck. Suddenly, she bit his shoulder and stopped her moves, her back arching against him. John held her close as she came and then slumped on his chest.

He rolled them over to finish and she didn't protest, gripping his back fiercely.

*

Aeryn held John as he climaxed, his semen filling her. She stroked his back gently as he collapsed on her and groaned something unintelligible in her neck.

He moved out of her and rolled on his side, keeping a leg over hers and a hand on her stomach, caressing her gently. He kissed her shoulder, briefly, reverently.

*

What could he tell Aeryn? Should he speak? What she had told him after their first night together was still imprinted in his memory: "Yes, John, it's fine. It's just not top priority right now." Fine. He sure hoped the two rounds they'd just had ranked higher than that with her. If only he could let her know he loved her, but she wasn't ready, not yet anyway.

Aeryn turned to him and nuzzled his shoulder with her nose, alternating with soft kisses that only brushed his skin.

"John," she began but stopped, hesitating.

"Umm?" he acknowledged, wrapping a finger around a strand of her hair.

She looked up at him, locking eyes with him.

"Make love to me," she said.

He was split between: _What? Again?!?_ and _‘Love’, she said ‘make love to me’_. He watched her intently, tucking the strand of hair he'd been playing with behind her ear. Her cheeks colored very lightly under his gaze. God knew when he would have such an occasion again.

He kissed her lovingly, drawing her into his arms fully. Their tongues danced around one another. Soon, they were panting heavily again.

John pushed Aeryn onto her back and began to explore her body, sucking her earlobe in his mouth, to which she moaned loudly. Trailing kisses down her neck, against her throat and back up her neck to her other ear. With his left hand, he massaged her breast while he lay on his elbow, admiring her lean and muscular body. Aeryn had closed her eyes. His heart filled with joy at the smile that adorned her face. Staying on his side, he moved lower beside her body, until he could worship her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

Aeryn let out squeaks and moans at his actions and, while he drew her right breast completely in his mouth, his hand wandered lower to her pussy. He ruffled her pubic hair before sliding a finger between her lips. He pressed against her clit and she arched against him which pushed her breast in his mouth even more.

His erection was pressed against her thigh. He could wait. He wanted to explore every inch of her body before he considered his own pleasure. Much as Aeryn had done to him earlier, he ignored her sex and went all the way down to her feet.

He massaged them slowly, then kissed her toes one by one. As he ran his tongue on the sole of her right foot, Aeryn giggled and he was surprised to hear such a girlie sound from her.

He caressed his way back up to her knees. Spreading her legs, he settled between them and kissed behind each knee as he had done in the shower. Once more, he was rewarded with a strong reaction from Aeryn as she kicked at the bed hard.

Worried that she might have hurt herself, he asked:

"Aeryn, are you O.K?"

"Please, John, touch me," she told him in moan.

His throat constricted at the pure desire in her voice. He kissed up each of her thighs and then settled with his face between her legs. Parting her lips gently, he sucked on her clitoris until Aeryn was tugging him closer, one hand fisted in his hair, while trying to push him away with the other. He slipped a finger inside her. She was so wet and clutched against his finger erratically. Working her with one finger only, he flicked his tongue around her clit, speeding up his rhythm with his hand while the other rested on her stomach, anchoring her to the bed.

Aeryn came in a high pitched cry that evolved into a deep groan. He pulled his finger out of her and, sitting back, waited until she looked up at him for licking his finger clean. Her taste was intoxicating. There was something alien in it, spicy and sweet, something that was pure Aeryn.

Her hand closed on his erection, drawing him to her. He lay down on top of her and then raised himself on his arms, looking at her eyes. Her pupils were dilated by desire. He let her guide him to her entrance and then moved in slowly. Aeryn placed her hands on his head and his lower back, caressing him. He kissed her as he thrust in and out of her.

John brought Aeryn to the edge thrice but slowed down again just before she climaxed. She pounded her fists on his back after the third time. He laughed before he took up the rhythm again. He brought them to a mind-shattering orgasm. They groaned and cried as they came together.

John collapsed on top of Aeryn and he needed a moment to realize he was crushing her. He pulled out of her and rolled them over.

*

Aeryn rested her head on John's sweaty chest, his hair tickling her cheek. Hezmana, that man was amazing. The best frelling sex she'd ever had. Was that talent a John thing or a human thing? Probably a John thing, otherwise humans would never have made it into space, the females wanting to keep their males in their beds.

But even as she laid there on his chest, with one of his hands stroking her back while the other played with her hair, she knew she couldn't keep him in her bed. These emotions he awoke in her were wrong, a weakness. But she gave herself till morning to enjoy being in John Crichton's arms.

*

John woke up. He'd just had the most wonderful dream of Aeryn and him together. When he opened his eyes and found himself in her quarters, he realized it had all been real. But Aeryn was nowhere to be seen. The scent of their nightly activities remained in the air, reminder of the time they'd shared.

He noticed his clothes were gathered in a neat pile on a stool, not far from the bed, a clean T-shirt, and a clean pair of Calvins resting on top. The T-shirt from the previous day was in a heap on the floor. So Aeryn had gone to his quarters and done that for him. Did it mean "get the frell out of here, Crichton"? Or "I care about you, John"?

He got up and went to take a shower. He would have been commed had he been missed. Then he got dressed and started looking for Aeryn.

He found her in the maintenance bay. Instantly, he saw she had taken parts out of his module and sought to put them in her prowler. He saw red and forgot what he wanted to tell her about the night they've just spent together.

"What're you doing?"


End file.
